James y Narcisa
by Hermlils
Summary: dos fmailias enfrentadas tras una guerra, dos jóvenes, hijo de sus protagonistas enamor ¿podrá el amor de un Potter y una Malfoy solucionar este odio? basado en Romeo y Julieta


Atención: No soy partidaria de este enfrentamiento en tiempos futuros pero se me ocurrió en un loko momento de mi vida

Con muchos bsitos Hermlils

Nota: Es como regalo a todos los k siguen "Angel sin alas"

James y Narcisa

Eran las 5, la fiesta empezaría en poco más de una hora, miles de personas asistirían a la fiesta que había preparado su padre en la Mansión, ella se encontraba ahora en su cuarto, con su elfo doméstico "Nana" ayudándole a elegir el vestido correcto entre los que su madre le había encargado para ir a la fiesta.

Esa noche conocería al que sería su prometido, "Un gran Slytherin" le había dicho su padre, a ello eso no le agradaba, casarse con alguien mayor que ella y que no conocía de nada no le gustaba…pero tenía que aceptar la voluntad de su padre.

Ella no fue a Hogwarts como hubiera querido, su padre le mandó a Durmstrang "Para no mezclar a mi preciosa princesita con gente de mala calaña" como decía siempre su padre.

En su casa siempre se escuchaba a su padre, su madre, Pansy, pasaba siempre a un segundo plano, no opinaba, no hablaba, sólo sonreía bobaliconamente a todo lo que su adorado esposo pedía.

-Estará preciosa señorita Narcisa- decía Nana limpiándose con un pañuelo pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad- será usted muy feliz con el señor

-¿No está feliz la señorita?

-No es eso, es que pensaba que cuando me casara sería con mi gran amado, mi príncipe azul

-Esos, mi señora, no existen más que en cuentos

La fiesta comenzó y la joven Malfoy bailó con su prometido, era alto, esbelto, atractivo, pero…demasiado frívolo, igual que tantos otros hijos de amigos de su padre que éste le había presentado por un futuro matrimonio, pero al ver que eso no surgía efecto fue cuando el señor Malfoy decretó la boda de su hija con el hijo de su amigo Adrian Pucie.

Esa noche se colaría en la fiesta de los Malfoy, su primo le miraba con una sonrisa alegre

-Vamos a triunfar James, vamos a triunfar- repetía una y otra vez

La verdad es que el joven Potter no estaba para muchas fiestas, acababa de ser rechazado por su amada y el ánimo lo tenía por los suelos

Quizás la fiesta le sirviera para quitarse a esa rubia de la cabeza

-James, dice tu madre que si ésta noche te vas con tu primo a divertirte o te quedas en casa

En la puerta estaba su padre con su hermana pequeña, Sarah, en brazos, la pequeña de la casa tenía los 5 años recién cumplidos, pelirroja, la única hija con ojos color café, era la viva imagen de su madre.

Muchos conocían a su padre por ser quién derrotó a Voldemort, pero Harry Potter siempre fue tan sencillo como siempre, James lo admiraba, admiraba que con su misma edad hubiera conseguido sacar el valor necesario para derrotar al "invencible" pero a la vez siempre temió no estar a la altura.

Su madre, Ginny, era una mujer dulce pero de armas tomar, valiente, decidida, firme.

Capaz de hacer temblar al mismísimo ministro de Magia con sólo unas palabras.

-Dile que ésta noche saldré con Arthur

-Hola papá, hola chiquitaja- su hermana Lilian entraba a su habitación al mismo tiempo que su padre y su hermana pequeña salían, era alta, delgada, en el rostro se parecía mucho a su madre pero en lo demás era calcada a su padre, pelo negro y revuelto, que ella peinaba cuidadosamente con pociones, ojos verdes intensos y gafas - hola Jeami, ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?

-Lilian…sal de mi cuarto

-Jimmy, soy tu hermana mayor ¿se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente?- hizo una pausa mientras examinaba con ojo crítico a su hermano- No me lo digas…es por ella ¿verdad?

-¡Oh! ¡Déjame!- James salió de su cuarto chocándose con el tercer hijo de los Potter, Ron, un pelirrojo de 10 años, ojos verdes y que usaba gafas se quejó ante el golpe

-¿Y a éste que le pasa?¿La crisis de los 17?

-No preguntes enano, son cosas de mayores- le contestó Lilian mientras le despeinaba su alborotado cabello

James bajó a la sala, allí estaba su madre leyendo un libro tranquilamente

-Hola James ¿y tus hermanos?

-Hola mamá, Lily en mi cuarto, Ron en el pasillo y Sarah con papá

-No estás de humor ¿eh? Diviértete con tu primo ésta noche cariño

James se disponía a aparecerse por el jardín cuando Lily volvió a hacer acto de presencia

-Lily, déjame

-Eres increíble, estás enfadado conmigo porque no me gustaba la cerda esa, te lo dije y ahora sabes que llevo razón

-Adiós Lils

-James, ¿dónde vas? ¿vas a la fiesta?

-¿Por qué te interesas tanto?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Me preocupo por ti! ¡Sabes que te ha hecho daño y lo único que te pasa conmigo es que se ha herido tu corazón y tu orgullo!

Después de un largo silencio James preguntó

-¿Quieres venir?

-Papá nos mataría, pero…….Jonh no está y sencillamente no me apetece ver como dos cuarentones se hacen carantoñas, bajo en 2 minutos

Los 2 minutos de Lilian siempre rondaban los 3 cuartos de hora pero ese día no superaron los 15 minutos

-Ya estoy, voy a decirle a mamá que me voy contigo

-Vamos- dijo cuando volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro

A los pocos minutos los tres primos se encontraban el la fiesta, vestidos de largo y con unas máscaras que tapaban su identidad

Narcisa bailaba con aquel joven que, por lo poco que le había dicho, se llamaba Rich, se aburría, había que reconocer que el chico bailaba bien, pero lo único que hacía era mirarla como si él fuera superior a ella, de pronto su mirada se posó en tres jóvenes que entraban por la puerta, 2 chicos y una chica, un chico y la chica eran morenos y de ojos verdes y el otro chico pelirrojo y con ojos castaños.

De repente su mirada se unió con la del joven de ojos verdes

Entraron los tres juntos, aquello era enorme, una multitud de gente se agolpa ante ellos

-Vaya….creo, querido primito que aquí te olvidarás definitivamente de esa lacia

-Yo estoy con Arthur

-Eso espero chicos- susurró James

De pronto se fijó en una chica que bailaba en el centro de la pista, morena, ojos grises, piel pálida….realmente bella, su mirada y la de ella se juntaron

-Fijaros en aquella chica- titubeó James

-Bueno Jimmy, yo de mujeres no entiendo pero le muchacha es mona- dijo Lily poniendo su típica pose pensativa

-Sí es verdad tiene buenas ¡Auch!- el comentario de su primo se vio roto por una colleja de Lily

-¡Arthur eres un cerdo!

-Me está mirando- susurró

-Pues acércate a ella- dijo su hermana con tranquilidad

-¿Cómo? ¡Está bailando!

-Ajjjjj! ¡Hombres!- dijo Lily exasperada- tú haces como que bailas conmigo, nos acercamos a ellos y cuando estemos a su lado dices cambio de parejas, y ¡Ya está!

James sonrió, su hermana siempre le sacaba de apuros, aunque le costara trabajo reconocerlo.

Narcisa veía como bailaba con la chica, la chica sonreía ampliamente, no parecían pareja ¡Se parecían demasiado, tendrían que ser hermanos o algo así, veía como se acercaban poco a poco al centro de la pista, bailando despacio pero a la vez ligeros e impacientes

Ya estaban cerca de ella

-No corras – le susurró Lily- despacio…..

Llegaron al lado de la pareja y James y Lily si hicieron de ver

-Cuando empiece a sonar música ligera, cógeme de la cintura y giramos rápido alrededor de ellos y finges que te chocas con ellos cuando yo te avise ¿de acuerdo?- le volvió a susurrar

-Sí sí

Y eso hicieron, reían alegres girando hasta que Lily dijo en voz baja "¡Ya!" y James hico como que se tropezaba, chocando así con la chica morena y ojos grises

-Perdóneme, bueno según las normas ahora toca cambio de parejas- dijo James con una sonrisa y mirando embobado esos ojos grises

El chico aceptó a regañadientes y empezó a bailar con Lily, la cual disimuladamente, le guiñó un ojo a James

James se acercó a ella y ella extendió su brazo, el colocó la mano sobre su cintura y sintió su corazón latir

Habían chocado a drede, ella lo sabía, se había notado un poco, además parecía que la chica estaba muy contenta cuando chocaron y el chico casi salta de la alegría. Se había disculpado cortésmente y ahora se acercaba a ella.

Ella extendió su mano para empezar a bailar, mirando, casi con ganas de volar, esos increíbles ojos verdes. El le colocó la mano derecha en la cintura y con la izquierda tomó la mano de ella.

--

-Lamento mucho este golpe señorita

-Pues su sonrisa no dice eso señor

Ambos sonreían, sentían su corazón latir fuertemente y vieron como sus rostros se acercaron despacio, fueron solo 2 segundos pero para ellos…fue increíble

Se separaron, sonrieron

-Sabéis besar con arte señor

El sonrió y la volvió a besar

Siguieron bailando sin preocuparse ni tan siquiera de que estaban en una fiesta dónde montones de personas le pudieran ver, sin preocuparse de que no sabían el nombre del otro

-Señorita, señorita, su madre le llama

Narcisa dijo adiós con la mirada y se marchó tristemente

-¿Quién es su madre? –preguntó James a la elfina doméstica

-¿Cómo que quién es su madre? ¡Pues la señora de la casa!

-Es una Malfoy…-susurró

-Vamos Jimmy diviértete, ¡la fiesta está en lo mejor!- dijo su primo dándole un whiskie de fuego

-Si, ya lo sé

-Nana ¿Quién es ese chico?

-Ese, no lo sé

-Pregúntale a mi primo, él lo mira, quizás sepa si es de Hogwarts o su nombre

Nana volvió a los pocos segundos con mirada asustada

-Señorita ¡Su nombre es James Potter! ¡Es el segundo hijo de vuestro mayor enemigo!

--

James desapareció, corrió en busca de su amada, trepó por las altas paredes sin importarle nada, sin importarle que si lo encontraban, lo menos que le pasaría serían unos cuántos meses en San Mungo

La vio en el balcón de su dormitorio

-Potter…¿Por qué Potter?

-Porque mi padre se llama así- dijo James entre la penumbra

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, aunque si quieres cambiaré mi nombre para no ser enemigo tuyo

-No,. No lo cambies, al fin de cuentas ¿Qué es un nombre? Una rosa seguiría teniendo su aroma aunque no se llamara rosa

James se acercó a ella y la besó

-Señorita

-¡Nana!- dijo separándose de el - ¡Ya voy Nana!

-No te marches

-Tengo que hacerlo, mañana te enviaré a alguien

James se fue tristemente

-¡James!

-¿Qué?

-¿A qué hora te envío a alguien?

-A las 9

-¡James!

-¿Qué?

-He olvidado lo que te tenía que decir

-Me quedo aquí hasta que te acuerdes

-No podré recordarte si tú estás cerca

Se volvieron a besar y ella se marchó

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Lily con cara preocupada

-Con…alguien

-¡Ha estado con esa chica!- dijo emocionada

-Shuuu…-la cayó

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es….

-Es…¿Qué?

-Una Malfoy

-Oh oh- dijo su hermana- Te enamoras de las difíciles James, no si va a ser verdad de que vas a seguir la trayectoria amorosa de papá y el abuelo, bueno, piensa el lado positivo, siempre acabaron juntos- dijo con media sonrisa

-No estoy para bromas

-¡James! ¡Hay una elfina doméstica preguntando por ti!- dijo Ron a sus hermanos

-¿Papá o mamá se han dado cuenta?

-No…ellos están durmiendo ¿Por qué?

-Por nada Ron, mira si no le dices nada ni a papá ni a mamá de lo de la elfina te regalo el libro ese sobre Quiddith que tanto querías ¿vale?- dijo Lily

-¡Vale!- y el pequeño salió corriendo alegre hacia su cuarto

-Gracias…

-Ve a hablar con la elfina anda

-Buenos días ¿Es usted el señor James Potter?

-Si señora, pero por favor acompáñame al patio

-Verá señor Potter, si sus sentimientos hacia mi señorita son verdaderos yo los apoyaré con todo mi alma

-Señora le juro que..

-¿Juras?

-¿Es malo?

-No…todo lo contrario

-Dígale que vaya esta tarde a la capilla de Hogdmade, allí nos casará un amigo de mis padres

La elfina sonrió ampliamente

-Se lo diré

-¡Nana! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Qué dice mi furtivo amado sobre nuestro furtivo amor?

-Tu amado dice, como caballero amado, atractivo, agradable y cortés….¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Mi amado dice ¿dónde está tu madre, venga Nana, Nanita, que dice mi James

-¿Tienes permiso para poder salir esta tarde de tiendas?

-Sí claro

-Pues vístete de blanco porque en la capilla de Hogdmade habrá un hombre para hacerte mujer

Narcisa la abrazó con fuerza y sonrió con alegría

Llegó la tarde, y en la capilla de Hogmade esperaban tres personas en el altar, el sacerdote, un amigo de los Potter, Lilian Potter y James, esperaban a que Narcisa Malfoy apareciera

Vestida de blanco y con un ramo fino llegó al altar, allí estaba James con una gran sonrisa y su hermana.

Se dijeron el "si quiero" y se besaron sonrientes

-Narcisa, te presento a mi hermana Lilian

-Es un placer conocerte Narcisa- dijo con una sonrisa Lily

-Igualmente- dijo Narcisa con una gran sonrisa

Los amados se separaron, cada uno con un anillo fino de plata en el dedo

-

James se marchó a un parque con su hermana a descansar

-Enhorabuena Jimmy, es una gran persona

-¿No tienes ese mal sentimiento?

-No…bueno, tengo una extraña sensación pero no creo que sea porque sea mala persona, es algo distinto a lo de la hueso esa

James rió con ganas

-Sólo os pido una cosa

-Ya sabía yo ¿Qué quieres Lily?- dijo con voz cansada

-Ser la madrina del primer hijo

James volvió a reir y se abrazó a su hermana

-Gracias

-¡Oye! ¡Para algo soy tu hermana mayor!

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí- la voz de Snake Parkinson los interrumpió- Potti y Potti

-Buenas Parkinson, es que eres tan poco original que ni cuando creces cambias los insultos- dijo Lily

-Lily déjalo, vámonos

En ese momento llegó Arthur

-¡Lárgate Parkinson!

-Arthur basta, viene a hablar conmigo

-Potter, no te quiero ver otra vez más en casa de mis tíos ¿entendido?

-Sin problema

-¿No vas a pelear?- preguntó con asco Parkinson

-No….mi amor hacia ti es demasiado grande para herirte

-¡Serás cobarde! – y desenvainó la varita, Arthur se tiró a por él pero James lo frenó.

Parkinso apuntó hacia Arthur cuando éste se giró y dijo la maldición asesina, el cuerpo inerte cayó en el césped y Lily se acercó a él

-Arthur, Arthur…despierta mi niño, despierta mi primo- decía Lily entre lágrimas

James lleno de rabia se tiró hacia Parkinson y sin saber qué hacia hizo igual que había hecho Parkinson con su primo.

El cuerpo inerte de Snake Parkinson cayó al suelo

James entró en un estado de sock

-¡James vete! ¡Vé con el padre Thommas! ¡El te ayudará!

James la abrazó

-Te quiero Lily

-Y yo a ti James

Los hermanos se separaron

Narcisa esperaba a que su amado llegara a su cuarto, llenándose de preocupación por la tardanza de este

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó el ministro de Magia, Remus Lupin

-No lo sé, tío Remus, no lo sé

-¡MIENTE! ¡ES UNA POTTER! ¡MIENTE!

-Lily, escúchame ¿qué pasó?- dijo Remus mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro

-Parkinson mató a Arthur y…y…James perdió el control y …

El Ministro suspiró y con todo su pesar, mirando al que era para el como su hijo, Harry Potter, dijo

-James queda desterrado de Inglaterra, si se le encuentra por la calle, irá directamente a Azkaban

-Remus…- dijo Harry

-No Harry, es la justicia

-Desterrado padre Thommas, desterrado

-Desterrado es mejor que muerto hijo

-Señorita Narcisa ¡Ay señorita Narcisa!

-¿Qué pasa Nana?

-James, mató a su primo mi señora,

-No, no ¡MIENTES!

Las lagrimas caían por su rostro sin control

-James, dios mío James, tienes que huir- Lily abrazaba su hermano mientras lloraba

-Nana, ve a verle y dile que venga, dale este anillo, dónde da muestra de mi amor

La puerta sonó, Lilian fue a abrir

-Soy la elfina de la señorita Malfoy, me manda ella

-Pase entonces

-¡Ay mi señor!

-¿Qué le ocurre a mi amada?

-Llora y llora, llama a James y vuelve a caer

-Como si mi nombre fuera una bala que le atravesara, como la mano de aquel asesino que mató a su pariente

-Vé, ve con ella James, te necesita- dijo Lily

-Mañana antes de amanecer, sal de su casa y ven aquí, yo te llevaré a Irlanda- dijo el padre Thommas

James se fue a casa de Narcisa y le demostró todo el amor que sentía por ella

Al día siguiente antes de amanecer James se levantó para irse de la casa de su esposa

-Buenos días señora Potter- dijo cuando Narcisa despertó

La chica sonrió y se acercó melosamente a el

-Adoro eso

-Lo sé

James empezó a besarla

-James, cariño, tienes que marcharte

-Más tarde Narcisa, más tarde

-No…ahora, no quiero que te encuentre

James se vistió, fue a irse por el balcón del dormitorio pero Narcisa le detuvo

-Prométeme que volverás y que estaremos juntos

-Te lo prometo

--

James se fue a Irlanda. Ese mismo día le dijeron a Narcisa que en dos días se casaría con el que era su prometido, ella rompió a llorar.

-Señorita, olvídese de él, cásese con ese joven y olvídese del otro

Narcisa se encontraba sola y perdida y fue a hablar con el padre Thommas

-No se preocupe señorita, tengo la solución

El padre le dio una poción que le haría parecer muerta durante un día, el tiempo justo para que la boda se suspendiera, James volviera a por ella y huirían juntos a Irlanda hasta que todo se calmara.

Pero por causas del destino la carta para avisar a James no llegó a tiempo y Lily fue a decirle que Narcisa había muerto.

-Lo siento

Lily acompañó a James hasta la entrada del callejón Noctrum

-Vete Lily, ya me encargo yo

-James, por Dios, no hagas nada imprudente, ten paciencia

-Simplemente voy a seguir con el destino

Lily no entendió a eso, se abrazó a él y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo todo lo que le quería, James le besó en la frente y le pidió que fuera siempre feliz, que se casara con Jonh y que tuviera hijos y que el primer hijo que tuviera le pusiera James, ella aceptó

-Soy tu hermana Jaime y te quiero con locura, aceptaré todo lo que tu decidas

James se fue, compró un veneno capaz de matar a un hombre con fuerza de 20, fue a la capilla dónde se velaba a la joven.

Allí, entre las sombras se encontraba Rich Pucie

-Maldito Potter, te mataré, tú fuiste el culpable de su muerte, tú mataste a su primo y esa tristeza acabó con Narcisa

-Lárgate Pucie o te mato

-No me iré de aquí

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido

El cuerpo inerte de Rich Pucie cayó al suelo. James se acercó a ella, a su Narcisa y la besó tristemente con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bebo amada mía, a tu salud- y de un solo trago se bebió todo el veneno

Las convulsiones comenzaron cuando Narcisa despertó

-James, James, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Veneno? Besaré tus labios para tomar el poco veneno que quede en tu boca- Narcisa le besó- no queda nada

-Con…un beso….muero- James murió y Narcisa cogió la varita de su amado y pronunció el hechizo mortal

A las pocas horas Lily Potter entraba en la capilla

-James…James no….por favor James….al final seguiste los pasos del abuelo, junto con tu amada por toda la eternidad

La familia Potter y Malfoy entraron en la capilla y un Remus Lupin harto de toda esa sátira de peleas les culpó de todas las muertes

-Todo por unas simples riñas infantiles, espero que el amor de vuestros hijos os haya demostrado que el amor rompe fronteras, incluso las fronteras del odio entre familias y que recordéis este amor porque jamás ha habido una historia de más dolor y amor como esta de Narcisa y su James

Esta historia está dedicada a todos mis niños de teatro, es porque hicimos una obra de Romeo y Julieta pero adaptada a la sociedad actual, sois increíbles mis niños, mil bss para Manu, Gema July, Zuje, Mamen, Ro, Dasty, Fran, Dani, Andrea, Rubén y mi niño.

Y weno vale tambén al Dire, a la Estilista y a la acoplá (jajaja esto es para mi Bea)

Bss a todos


End file.
